


[Podfic] Steal Some Covers

by War_Kitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Kitten/pseuds/War_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Three times they fell asleep together without talking about it, one time they didn’t fall asleep together but wished they could, and the one time they finally talked about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Steal Some Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steal Some Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489114) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



**Length** : 22:43  
 **Download** : [MP3 - 20.9MB](https://www.box.com/s/hai4eysb131egvdqpsto) at the Box 


End file.
